villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Mask (DC Extended Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Black Mask from the DC Extended Universe. The mainstream version can be found here: ''Black Mask. Roman Beauvais Sionis (better known under the alias Black Mask) is the main antagonist of the 2020 DC Extended Universe film Birds of Prey (And The Fantabulous Emancipation Of One Harley Quinn). He is a powerful Gotham City crime lord, the owner of the Black Mask Club, and the boss of Victor Zsasz, who seeks to take control over all of Gotham by acquiring the Bertinelli fortune. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Patrick McKenna in Angels and Demons, Mark Renton in Trainspotting, and John Bishop in Jane Got a Gun. History Roman Sionis was first seen in the movie at his club where he tries to convince a Chinese mob boss to join his criminal empire only to be shut down. Then he draws the attention of Harley Quinn, who just broke his personal driver and bodyguard's legs. He asks her if she is having a good time and if her boyfriend, the Joker, will be joining them. She replies that Joker has some business to take care of and she will be leaving soon. Before leaving he says to her that he sends his regards. Unknown to him and everybody in Gotham The Joker and Harley broke up. The next day, he watches Dinah Lance (Black Canary), his club's featured singer, defending an unconscious Harley from two rapists. He is so impressed by Dinah's fighting skills that he decides to promote her to be his new personal bodyguard and driver so he sends his right-hand man Victor Zsasz to pick her up and tell her the news. That same day he goes to a warehouse where he holds a Chinese mob boss, along with the man's wife and daughter, captive. He decides to send a message to all criminals in Gotham who don't work for him of what could happen if they refuse to join him so he orders Victor Zsasz to brutally murder the mob boss, kill his wife and daughter. After this, he goes outside the warehouse and orders Dinah to drive him to his club. He was killed when Cass plants a grenade on him and when Harley Quinn throws him off a pier. Personality Roman Sionis is said to be an absolute narcissist who is also a rather misogynistic and foul tempered individual. He is also highly ambitious and power hungry, sadistic and emotionally unstable. He appears to care however for both his right hand man/best friend and theorized lover Victor Zsaaz as well as his new driver/body guard Dinah Lance who he appears to have some level of attraction towards. Trivia *Black Mask is, so far, not only one of the few characters in the DC Extended Universe to be LGBT, but the first incarnation of Black Mask to be so. In the mainstream comic book continuity, Black Mask has always been depicted as straight. **Despite this, Roman Sionis' sexuality was never addressed in the finished film. However, it's not strange for characters to be announced as LGBT in a film only for their sexuality to not be acknowledged onscreen like happened with Albus Dumbledore in the Harry Potter films or Lando Calrissian in Solo: A Star Wars Story. ***Even so, two possible hints that may reference his sexuality are the mention that Roman was disowned by his father, which perhaps may have something to do with Roman's sexual orientation (it's common in real life for homophobic parents to disown their children if they come out the closet) and that Harley Quinn mentions at one point that Roman dislikes her for having a vagina, possibly indicating that Sionis doesn't like women at all. *Ewan McGregor's performance as Black Mask was praised by film critics, much like Margot Robbie's reprisal as Harley Quinn. *A reference to Black Mask was previously seen in Justice League, as a building of Janus Cosmetics can be seen as part of Gotham City's skyline. *This is the first live-action appearance of Roman Sionis and the second live-action appearance of someone using the Black Mask identity. Black Mask had appeared in the first season of Gotham, although the identity of the character was Roman's father, Richard Sionis. *Roman Sionis is the second main antagonist in a DC Extended Universe (following Lex Luthor) to not have any superpowers or cosmic abilities. Additionally, his motives are much lower in scale compared to previous main villains as he only wants to rule Gotham City. *Black Mask's death is, by far, considered one of the most graphic of the DC Extended Universe. Navigation pl:Czarna Maska (DC Extended Universe) Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Extortionists Category:Stalkers Category:Rivals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Con Artists